


Tension

by Levisomnous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, I focus heavily on spit I am sorry, M/M, Rimming, This is really self indulgent, but also fairly briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Levisomnous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the sex works. It cures so much tension. Levi has bad days, and Erwin will always be there to share those sentiments. To share that, even in bed, is all they really need.</p>
<p>Self indulgent fic at three in the morning, in other words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

“Fuck, Erwin, _harder_...” Levi's voice is drawled and cracked, the flooded mixture of pain and pleasure flooding his throat and his stomach. The man on top of him does nothing but gives a guttural groan, slamming his hips harder into the corporal. Erwin's eyes are glassy and unfocused, but Levi isn't bothered, instead digging his nails into Erwin's biceps and bucking his hips frantically against Erwin's thrusts to meet him with a pleasured yell. The oil that was used to slick up Erwin's heavy cock was now being squeezed off by Levi's tight hole, oil drizzling down Levi's crack and on to the bedsheets below them both. Pre-come had smeared itself onto Levi's stomach, and Erwin's is nestled deep inside of the man under him.

It's always messy.

But maybe that's why Levi loves it so much. The musky smell of sweat and semen. Skewed thoughts and the dirty whispers make these moments _better_ somehow. Levi's mouth is hung open, spit leaking out of the side until it begins to drip from his jaw. Erwin loves how messy Levi can get. It's always such a stark contrast to the pristine man he sees fighting and killing titans in the blink of an eye. This Levi is different. This Levi begs and curses and demands mess, demands the fuck. And that thought alone makes Erwin groan, rolling his hips steadily into Levi. The man responds with an ugly hiss, his teeth clinking as he snaps his jaw shut, hands desperate to grab onto whatever part of Erwin he can hang on to.

By now, they're both sheening with sweat, candlelight casting warm, orange glows around the room and onto the two bodies on the bed. Levi's stomach tenses with every hit inside of him, and Erwin's low grunts have moved to drawn out moans and dirty praises of _'Fuck, you're so good...'_ and _'You're so tight for me...'_ But the words are lost on his corporal, who merely responds with higher pitched yells and harsh gasps that strain his throat.  
“Er-Erwin...I'm gonna...” Levi panics for a moment, as the feeling peaks and he automatically jolts through his orgasm, thin ropes of liquid spilling out of him and onto his stomach, body twitching uselessly as he tightens around Erwin. But Erwin thrusts his way through the orgasm, feeling his own climax wash over him. He empties himself into Levi and pulls out slowly after, body rigid, unlike Levi's writhing.

They truly are opposites. Even as Erwin's seed trickles out of Levi's hole, Levi keens as he fingers the liquid out of him. Erwin is mostly silent, choosing to watch the after-show with tired eyes. Levi moves restlessly and soon is up to complain about the sheets. Erwin offers him a dry chuckle and stands, picking up discarded clothes and loosely putting them on, letting them dangle off of him. 

But the sex works. It cures so much tension. Levi has bad days, and Erwin will always be there to share those sentiments. To share that, even in bed, is all they really need. Rumours are spread, but they are either discarded, or unspoken. No one would dare speak ill of their Commanding Officer, nor of their beloved Corporal. But words never mattered to the pair of them.

Always the day after, Levi is calm. He is greeted, and gives a stiff greeting back. It's not much, but it's definitely something.  
“Morning, Levi!” Hanji greets, briskly stopping in front of him with a childish grin.  
“Morning,” Levi replies, aloof. But it was more than usual, and so Hanji lets out a slightly bemused chuckle, deciding it best to continue on.  
“Did I tell you about the new facts I found on Eren?!” Hanji asks, but doesn't wait before launching into a conversation, to which Levi pays no mind to.  
Erwin is greeted by Mike, who strikes up idle conversation until his mood drifts elsewhere. But Erwin is grateful for the company whilst he finishes work. Mike always complains that Erwin smells like paper, but for once, he wears a smirk, occasionally chuckling to himself. “Do tell me, what are you laughing for?” Erwin asks, a hint of amusement in his own tone. Mike's smirk grows, and he takes an audible sniff before breathing out the word  
“Sex,” and making his way from the office. Erwin is left slightly stunned as he spirals into silence. Mike's unusual talent is definitely something to watch for. But mostly, Erwin knows that it would make no difference should Mike know or not.

Levi and Erwin go sexless for a length, but are interrupted as Levi walks into Erwin's room. They have to go outside of the walls. Both don't take well to the news, but swallow their bitter objections and take in the plans.

“Fuck,” Levi spits, adjusting his gear and preparing to saddle his horse. “Eren, have you got everything?”  
“Yes, sir.” Eren half mumbles, mounting his horse and steadying it. His eyes are downcast, staring at the muddy ground below him. Levi knows he doesn't want this. A knot settles inside of him, and he mounts his own horse, leading Eren outside to join the rest of the group. Erwin is upright, already finishing his speech before the door cranks open with a painful creak.

No one is lost, but near-deaths and injuries mean that spirits are dying faster with each passing hour. Levi can feel his bones click and crack from the walking, his gear bruising his skin through his clothes. People's heads hang low, and Erwin's stone expression lacks any telling of what's running through his mind. 

Finally, they reach home. Grimy and sullen, but alive. All are silently grateful. But their tiredness is apparent, and they trudge to their 'home'. Levi is tacked with dirt and sweat, constantly pulling at his gear and wiping his skin against whatever clean patches of shirt he has left. Erwin comes out nearly unscathed, his hair a little dishevelled, his uniform slightly more worn than usual. But he remains _perfect_ to the public eye. Or as perfect as an apparent murderer can be.

Erwin closes the door to his room, and strips himself of his tight gear, hanging it up and out of the way, before the door is slammed and he is pinned to the wall, lips crashing against his own. He stoops down and gives in easily, his tongue sliding against the other's. Once Erwin pulled back for air, he took in the sight of the man before him. _This_ is Levi. Dirt plastered on his face, eyes sunken and exhausted, lips glossed with spit and dark eyelashes painted on his pretty skin. He smells of sweat and earth, but it's too addicting, and Erwin pushes his lips against Levi's once more. Just one more taste. He pulls back just as fast, a smirk across his face.

“Have you been waiting for me?” He almost chuckles, Levi tutting loudly before making short work of Erwin's bolo tie, letting it clunk to the floor without a second thought.  
“Listen,” Levi's voice was breathless and rough, his fingers pulling at Erwin's shirt until it was hanging open and being relentlessly tugged on until it joined that ugly tie on the ground. Levi plants gentle kisses over Erwin's chest, tongue darting out to lap at the sticky skin and take in that salty tang. He pulls away and looks up at the blond. “We're going to fuck until I can't stand, until the sun starts to come up, until we can barely think and your spunk is pouring out of my asshole. Got it?”

His vulgar language causes Erwin to shift, a much deeper chuckle escaping him as he pushes down on Levi's head. “Well, make a start then,” Erwin smugly suggests, and without further hinting, Levi drops to his knees with a thump, desperately pulling Erwin's cock from his pants and underwear, letting both items of clothing hang on the tops of Erwin's thick thighs. Levi held Erwin's member with both hands, squeezing it gently until he could feel it twitch and harden enough for him to wrap his lips around it. 

He sucked needily on the head, listening to the Commander's breathy mumbles. Pre-come starts to leak into Levi's mouth, and he hungrily swallows it down. “Ah, fuck...” Erwin rests his head on the wall behind him, listening to Levi gulp and suck, his own hand holding Levi's hair in a tight fist. 

There is no femininity about Levi. He's not pretty, and when he fucks, he fucks like a man. He grunts, he's rough, he's callous and he's greedy. But without it, Erwin would be more than unsatisfied. Erwin had been with women before, but he grew more fond of Levi's attitude towards sex rather than shyness and being gentle. Erwin's thoughts are ripped from him as Levi begins to take more in, lips stretching and jaw opening much wider to fit Erwin's length inside without him biting down on him. Tears prick his eyes as his reflex is hit, but he attempts to swallow and begins to suck, his spit slithering down his throat and causing his watered eyes to mist up. But he loves the stretch. And Erwin loves to watch. Erwin looks down and watches the spit drip from Levi's mouth and his cock, watches those watery eyes squint and roll up in an attempt to stifle the tears. It looks so good, seeing Levi this way. Dirty and covered in sweat and drool. Erwin wouldn't want him any other way.

Levi bobs his head, the slick sucking ringing in Erwin's ears, his breath long sips of air. Levi's own breathing is hard and awkward, struggling to breathe evenly through his nose. His chin drips with his own saliva, one of his hands working at his own shaft as rapidly as possible. His own sticky fluid begins to ooze from his swollen head, the squelch of his fingers circling the hard flesh causing shivers to run through his spine. Erwin looks down at his little masterpiece, and releases a soft laugh, gently tugging the man off of his wet cock. A small 'pop' is sounded as Levi's lips slide off of Erwin, tongue darting out to lick reddened lips.  
“If you finish me off too early, you're not going to get what you _really_ want...” Erwin gestures with a slightly twitch of his hips. Levi pauses his hand, before standing on shaky legs and slinking over to Erwin's bed, settling down on it before lying face-down, hips rising up as high as he could take, hand once again working his sticky length, occasionally tracing a finger over his asshole, probing it before resuming his work.

Erwin takes in the sight with a strained hum. But he does not have the luxury to stare all night, for Levi's heavy panting told him that Levi was not waiting. The commander makes his way to the smaller of the pair, kneeling behind him to take in the view from an entirely new angle. Levi's hole twitched, and for once Levi had become slightly anxious, tutting to draw Erwin's attention away. But Erwin did not fall for it, instead bringing his mouth to the opening, pushing his tongue against it and giving it an eager taste. Levi's entire body twitches, a short sound escaping his lips as he tries to reach for Erwin's hair to pull him closer. But Erwin pulls back just enough so that he remains in control, raking short fingernails against the soft flesh of Levi's ass. 

Erwin eventually gives in to Levi's silent demands, bringing his face much closer and lapping his tongue across Levi's hole. Levi's panting turns into drawn out groans, moving as back as possible to meet Erwin's steady tongue.  
“Fuck,” Levi breathes, body restless against the sheets. “Fuck, Erwin...Do--” He pauses to grunt as Erwin's tongue slips in and out of the wet entrance. “Balls, now, fuck--” Levi struggles to say, but Erwin understands, moving his tongue from the tight little hole to Levi's balls, occasionally sucking on one or the other, much to Levi's pleasure.  
“Oh, shit, fuck me, that's good...” Levi's hand pumps faster, but Erwin forces him to stop. Levi cranes his neck to look at the blond with furrowed brows, but is quickly met with fingers in his mouth, awkwardly gagging on them before they're just as quickly pulled out of him again.

Levi knows it's coming; the slow burn of being stretched the first time round, and when it comes he can feel himself tighten up around Erwin's soaked fingers. He grunts loudly and frantically tries to grab for the other man's wrist, but settles for his own cock, playing with the tip and fingering the slit as Erwin pushes his fingers down to the knuckle. It's filling, but it still leaves Levi unsatisfied, trying to fuck himself on something much smaller than what he's used to. But he does anyway, bucking his hips back roughly and trying to force the fingers inside of him to curl. Erwin's free hand focuses on Levi's sack in replace of his mouth, stroking the sensitive skin, getting off to the raspy whines coming out of the stoic man in front of him.

Erwin hears something, and he knows Levi must've heard it too, because his groans become louder. Erwin knows that Levi gets off on the thought that someone could hear them. A fetish that Erwin would never be able to understand, but he ignored the quiet noises in the hallway, and finger-fucked Levi until his wrist began to hurt. Levi could feel his insides tearing at him, the familiar heat making his body nearly buckle. Erwin was pulling his fingers out by the time Levi could even register it, an oiled head now pressing into the slightly stretched opening. Erwin's hands grip on to Levi's sides and with a relieved groan begins to push into Levi.

Levi's muscles spasm and he almost lurches forward, the pain rippling through him as he tries to squeeze the feeling out. Erwin steadies himself and pauses, a soothing hand on Levi's back, supporting him.  
“Does it hurt too much--”  
“Don't you fucking dare pull out on me, you filthy piece of shit.” Levi bites through gritted teeth, forcing himself back on Erwin with a strangled whine. Erwin shudders, and with a slight reluctance, begins to fuck Levi. It's slow and cautious, with Erwin silently offering kindness in the form of soft strokes along Levi's thighs, or the slight whisper. There is more noise in the hallway, and Erwin can feel Levi try harder to get Erwin to thrust deeper, a pained groan ripping its way out of his throat.

Levi doesn't want soft, or kind. He wants the tension fucked hard out of him. Wants to forget he was ever outside of the walls in the first place. Forget he was ever interrupted from getting what he wants. He needs Erwin's cock. Needs to feel the solid heat thrusting into him. Erwin forgets the kindness, and his hips begin to snap forward, pulling out slowly only to force his way back in to that pulsing heat. He groans, head rolling back as Levi buries his face into the sheets below him, his body vibrating with muffled yells and inaudible strings of words that Erwin can't understand. Erwin's fingernails are digging into Levi's milky skin and leaving trails of tiny bruises, rows of purple that nobody else but Erwin will get to see.

Heat is rising up dangerously fast, Erwin's low guttural moans becoming lost in Levi's frantic noise, wet skin slapping harder in the quiet room, the air warm and damp as both of them grow dizzier with every thrust and grunt. 

Erwin is the first to lose himself, white flashing in front of his eyes as seed spills into Levi's throbbing insides, fucking out his afterglow whilst Levi's own orgasm rocked him for a second time, insides tightening and _squeezing_ until Erwin was forced to pull out, over-sensitive and numb to the cold air hitting his wet cock. Levi stains the sheets and lets Erwin's semen drizzle out of him until he's completely spent, twitching as he collapses onto the wetness beneath him. He doesn't care, instead rolling onto his side to stare at the wall. His chest rises and falls quickly, mouth hung open and eyes unfocused and glossy, but he shifts his gaze to stare at Erwin, who remains on his knees.

“Lie with me.” Is the command Erwin is given, the scratchy voice sounding nothing like the Levi that normally sounded so smooth. Erwin complies with an almost loving kind of smile, lying down to hold Levi and press up against him. Their bodies are cooling now, the lingering smell of sex and sweat still clings to the both of them, and Levi makes hazy complaints of cleaning. But Erwin's mind is nothing but cloud, and he hums in response to Levi's murmuring. And with that, they both slip into a comfortable sleep, all tension completely wrung from their bodies. They are able to live through another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I focus SO much on spit and liquids. Why do I enjoy that so much. OTL
> 
> Well! I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to comment/kudos/do whatever if you enjoyed! I promise I will write different pairings and bottom!Erwin for once <3
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
